1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of display techniques, and in particular to an array substrate, manufacturing method thereof, and display device.
2. The Related Arts
The liquid crystal display (LCD), due to the advantages of light-weight, small-size and low power-consumption, has become the most widely used panel display device, and applied to cell phones, digital cameras, PC, and other electronic devices.
As the resolution of LCD device increases and the pixel charging time decreases, the pixel charging rate decreases because the loading of the pixel is unchanged. In the mean time, because the scan lines and data lines of the LCD device overlap much, parasitic capacitance is generated during charging, which becomes the main factor in signal delay when combined with the resistance of the scan line and the date lines. As such, the pixel charging rate is affected, and the display effect of the LCD is reduced.